Georeferencing generally describes the process of locating an entity in real world coordinates by determining its latitude, longitude and altitude coordinates. The crowd-sourcing of location information (e.g., position, velocity, time) and associated geodata (e.g., WiFi MAC addresses, Bluetooth beacon identifiers) is an important process for effectively georeferencing geodata. Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), such as Global Positioning System (GPS) and GLONASS are often used to estimate the location of client devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, wearable computers and the like. The collection and uploading of crowd-sourced location data and geodata to a centralized server for improved georeferencing of the geodata can result in improved location estimations of client devices.